I'll Be There For You
by shysilfur
Summary: An AU where the characters played out the characters from the 90s show "Friends". Read a humorous story where friends... just be friends while making up some great stories. Characters: Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Tikal. (This story is a creative outlet for me, I'm just writing this to release that and have fun with it.)
1. The One With The Bride

**Hey!  
Just as a disclaimer; this story is pretty much a way for me to release creativity. I'm not that involved in the fanbase anymore, but I know enough to pretty much write a story about some of the characters, heh.**

 **Anyway, this is an AU, if the characters played out the same lives as the characters on the TV show "Friends". This first chapter will have pretty much the same dialogue, but the chapters after this one will have a different storyline and different dialogue. I might include references here and there so sorry about that. :) Enjoy**

 **oooo**

* * *

'Wait... so you turned him down why?'

A bunch of friends, four to be exact, were sitting in a simple coffee house on a simple New York City day. Very common customers just chatting about the events of their life, like any normal person in the city.

'Well, we were having a nice time, he seemed alright. I mean, he wasn't that attractive, but he was funny. But then he told me he's been divorced,'

The three others sighed at this simple reason made by the girl in her twenties, pushing back her short hair.

'oh, but that's not all, he also said he has a daughter.' the girl blurted out drinking her coffee while her friends sighed with a more irritated tone.

'You know,' one of her friends said, wearing a denim jacket and long but frizzled straight hair, 'that reminds of the time I said I had a child at 16 to get out of a date.'

'What!... Tikal, you never told me that!' she exclaimed, 'I mean, that's just the worst thing to do!' the girl said with a shocked expression on her face.

'Ok then Blaze, tell me. Was it you who got out of a date by using a key ring as an engagement ring?'

Blaze gave Tikal a cold stare while the two other guys laughed, picturing Blaze getting out of a date the way it was described.

'Har Har, laugh all you want.' Blaze rolled her eyes.

'You gotta admit, that's hilarious!' one of her male friends chuckled, 'I mean, what sane human would ever give you a ring where he once put his house keys on?'

'Really Shadow? It's not as bad as you not remembering almost every girl you've slept with?'

Now in this situation, you'd think everyone would be surprised by this, however it was usually how he went. After the night he could barely recall the name, only describing what she looked like.

'Silver, that may be horrible to you, but at least I can do it right!' Shadow exclaimed. Once again, no shocked face in sight.

'Ya know, I would retaliate but I agree with you there my friend.' Silver said, without any emotion in his tone.

oooooo

* * *

It had been several minutes after that conversation. The four just sitting, coffee cups in a hand and a bunch of conversational gestures in the other. It was a rather wet day, the worst sort of day for a sad, depressed man to be in, which is exactly happened to the sad man who walked towards the four friends in the coffee house.

'Hi…' he said in a low, faint tone.

'This guy says hi and I wanna kill myself.' Shadow exclaimed.

'Sally moved her stuff out of the apartment today' Blaze informed the rest, before an empathetic sigh from the group.

'I hate this so much!' the sad man said, holding his umbrella. 'It feels like my heart has been taken out of my body, chopped and diced and squished back together using gasoline!' he said, saddest expression you will ever see that day.

'I still can't believe you didn't know she was a lesbian!' Shadow blurted out.

'Um… no! Why is everyone so fixated on that!' he said, sitting down with a grunt.

'Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian,' Silver said out loud, getting the usual confused sort of stare, 'Did I just say that out loud?'

Tikal was making rather strange grabbing motions above his head with a disgusted look on her face.

'Can you stop cleansing my aura please!' He said, irritated.

'Can I just…'

'No! Just stop!' he exclaimed cutting her off. 'No cleansing my auras, okay?' he said, looking quite irritated. 'I'm fine, everything Is going to be ok I mean it, I'm quite happy for her.'

'No you aren't.' Blaze replied in an instant.

'To hell with her she left me!'

The five of them now sitting down, staring at their coffee cups while the man just wrapping his umbrella up.

'I'll go get you some coffee.' Blaze said standing up, away from… well what just happened.

'Ok you're feeling down,' Shadow started speaking to him, 'you're single and you're hurting, wanna know what will help?' This seemed to get his attention. 'Strip club!'

The man rolled his eyes at the answer he was given. 'Yeah, be single again!' Shadow said.

'But that's the thing, I don't want to be single anymore, I… I just want to be married again.'

The group suddenly heard the door of the coffee house fling open with a girl in a gorgeous, beautiful wedding dress running through. It was a strange coincidence indeed, one not seen by many, at all. She too also seemed to be running through the rain, however no umbrella was seen on her.

"And I just want a million dollars!" Silver shouted, standing up as if he was a cast member in his own play.

Blaze, who was still up ordering a cup of coffee, or at least waiting to, turned around and she crazily felt like she knew the runaway bride from somewhere. Actually, she did know her, face, name, everything.

'Oh my god, Amy?' she said, still questioning her memory.

'Oh! Blaze hi!' she said, hugging blaze tightly. 'I went up to your apartment but you weren't there but this woman with a big hammer said you would be here and you are!' she spit out, so fast you couldn't imagine why that was, along with why she was wearing a wedding dress in New York city after 3pm.

'Would you two like some coffee?' A coffee barista said behind the two.

'She'll have decaf.' Blaze said, guiding "Amy" to her group of friends, who were just as confused as she was.

'Well, everyone this is Amy, another friend from my high school,' she said, introducing her friends to her, 'Amy this is Silver, Shadow, Tikal, oh and you remember my brother Sonic?'

'Sure!' Amy exclaimed, wanted to say hi to him just at that moment his umbrella went loose and opened, catching her off guard. She just decided to plop herself in the middle of the sofa.

'So Amy, you wanna tell us now or are we waiting for the groom to arrive?'

'Or wife!' Tikal said, chiming in. 'You never know these days.' She said, looking directly at Sonic.

'I believe we are discussing someone else's problems now.' He said, more irritated than before.

'Well,' Amy started, 'first of all, husband. I was standing in the changing room, about to go out to the alter when I saw this candle! This beautiful candle, and then after a while of staring at the unlit candle, I realised I was more turned on by this candle than I was of Thomas! And that's when it hit me, I didn't want to be married, to Thomas at least,' She took a pause, taking a sip out of her coffee cup, 'And so I ran out, and I know you and I drifted apart but you were the only one I knew who lived in the city so I wanted to go to you.'

'Yet I didn't get invited to the wedding?' Blaze said, pretty disappointed face.

'Oh crap, I was hoping that wouldn't be a problem.

oooooo

* * *

The now group of six found themselves in a situation where its too strange to see a bride in the middle of a coffee house in the middle of the city. They all went back to Blaze's apartment, which wasn't far away, only across the street.

They all usually hang out at her apartment. Every day, you'd see them there, hanging out, and it was a very convenient spot to be in, and a very cosy and nice place to be. Purple paint and brick walls filled the room, the usual lounge with every chair pointing towards a television against the wall. The apartment also came equipped with a large slanted window showing a view. Not a spectacular one to be fair, but one where you could spy on the rooms in the building across the street.

'I'm sorry Dad… I just don't love him…' Amy started speaking on the phone, still in her wedding dress, to what we should assume is her father, '…huh, well it matters to me!'

While Amy was doing the dirty work over the phone, the five friends were watching a Latin drama. Of course, it was only 4pm, so nothing particularly interesting was on TV. It was the usual drama, characters shouting about something so little.

'She's going to dump her isn't he?' Shadow exclaimed.

'A man buys you a piano and you aren't happy? C'mon lady!' Tikal also exclaiming at the TV.

'Well I don't know guys, if I were her, I would be stressing out over where to put that thing!' Blaze, also joining in the "conversation".

'Could he be any more stupid?' Silver exclaimed too, 'I mean, just imagine what you could've bought with that piano money!'

The five of them overheard what Amy was saying over the phone and decided to lower the TV volume and eavesdrop, without any protest about that decision surprisingly.

'All my life people have told me Amy you're a shoe, you're a shoe, you're a shoe, you're a shoe!' her voice started to become higher pitched than usual. 'But what if I don't want to be a shoe, what if I wanna be a purse, or a hat? No I don't want you to buy me a hat, it's a metaphor!'

The five friends were looking at her, not in shock or with any empathy, just confused and bewildered. It was funny for them to hear.

'Well, maybe I don't want to come back, maybe I'll just stay in the city with Blaze.'

Everyone looked at Blaze, of course she hadn't even thought of that yet.

'So I guess now she's staying in the city with Blaze.' She said, not thinking at all, just caught off-guard.

'Well, maybe I don't need your money either. Wait, I said maybe!' Amy shouts while hanging up the phone.

'Well, I guess the saying money can't buy you happiness is true then' Silver chuckled.

 **oooooo**

* * *

 **I know Blaze and Sonic being related is a strange take, but I think it can work in this context.**


	2. The One Where Sonic Scooped

**I really have nothing to say before this chapter... so enjoy!**

OOOOOOOOOOOO

'Just breathe okay,' Blaze smiled handing Amy a paper bag to breathe through. She was still dressed in her wedding dress, sitting on the couch still trying to process everything. 'just think of some positive things to calm you down.'

Amy nodded her head, starting to breathe a little slower into the paper bag.

'Puppies and rabbits with fluffy feather pillows,' Tikal started singing a tune closer to Amy's ear, somehow trying to make a difference in her stressful mood, but she was trying her best. 'kittens with fairy floss and white fluffy fur…'

'You know what… I'm all better!' Amy interrupted, wanting her to stop the crazy tune. Tikal walked away smiling to the guys.

'I helped!' she smiled cheerfully. The three guys just giving her a smile and a nod.

'Amy,' Blaze started as she came out of the guest room, 'I have to go run some errands, are you sure you'll be okay here?'

'Oh, I'll be fine, I still need to process everything that's going on.'

'You know,' Sonic started walking towards her, 'The guys and I are going back to my place to set up some new furniture, if you want to come that would be great!'

'Yes, it will be the best of fun!' Silver exclaimed sarcastically.

'Sorry, I just feel like I need to relax a little.' She sighed, still looking frazzled.

'That's fine, completely.' Sonic said as he took a sip of the soda in his hand.

Shadow walked up to her as well, sitting on the edge of the sofa. 'And, if you ever need anything, just come to Shadow. Silver and I live right across the hall. Oh, and he's away a lot.' He said with a flirty tone winking at her while she responded to him with a blank stare.

'Shadow don't hit on her! It's her wedding day, and what did I say about sitting on the arms of the couch!' Blaze exclaimed.

' _pfft!_ Like there's a rule for that!' he scoffed, rolling his eyes and sitting on a nearby chair.

'Tikal, you want to help us out?' Silver asked her as she was searching for a drink.

'Oh, I would but I don't want to.' She smiled, taking a gulp from her cola.

The group eventually parted their ways, three going to set up some stress inducing furniture while the other two… just went out the door, leaving Amy by herself. She decided to just take a nap, it was a long day for her anyway.

She decided to find some paper, so she can think about words to say to her now ex fiancé. Being close friends with Blaze throughout high school and while she was in college had advantages. She knew she was super organised so hopefully, paper wouldn't be hard to find… except for her she had no idea where it was. She eventually just settled for a sticky note she found in the kitchen, thinking and pondering about what to say to her now ex-fiancé.

It's not everyday you run away from a wedding.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The three guys were back at Sonic's apartment, trying to arrange the new furniture that he got. The new place looked like a mess with all the scattered parts messed about.

'So, let me get this straight,' Sonic stared speaking, legs crossed, sitting on the ground, 'Part A screws onto part H, however there are none of those parts, I don't understand this manual and I sound like such a moron.'

The three of them looked confused, finding the furniture manuals puzzling and difficult to comprehend. While Sonic was trying to assemble a rather "complicated" coffee table, Silver and Shadow were almost done with the also "complicated" bookshelf.

'Wait, does it really need this part?' Shadow questioned as Silver was kneeling on the ground.

'Even if we did, I can't find it anywhere'

The two of them looked at each other, obviously not wanting to continue with reading a handbook from the furniture place.

'Sonic, we've finished the bookshelf!' The two of them exclaimed, almost simultaneously. They saw Sonic sitting against the wall. It looks like his mind has gone to its mopey place.

'What's wrong man?' Shadow asked.

'Is the coffee table giving you trouble?' Silver said, felt like he was saying another stupid joke.

'Oh!' Sonic exclaimed while snapping out of a daydream. 'It's just… I'm still depressed about Sally. I'm so stupid, I should've known!'

'Well to be fair, I had no idea either, and I'm sure Shadow didn't either.'

'So why do you keep saying "I can't believe you didn't know"!' Sonic stared at Shadow, but Silver knew that comment was also directed to him.

'Look,' Shadow sighed, 'I honestly didn't know, but when she came out I thought to myself, "wow, there were a lot of signs she was a lesbian.'

'Yeah, you're right, she said almost every day that she's going to the gym, but she never looked fitter!' Sonic scoffed, obviously irritated. 'But you know, what if there's only one person for you out there?'

Shadow looked at Silver. They didn't know what it was like to be in that position. Shadow only had one-night stands and the occasional short relationships and Silver has never been in a long-term relationship.

'Are you crazy?' Silver said to his struggling friend.

'Yeah you're thinking crazy right now!' Shadow exclaimed a little. 'It's like saying, there's only one flavour of ice cream out there. You may love how chocolate is, but you might also prefer strawberry or mint more.' Sonic stood up to get a drink while Shadow was talking it out with him. 'I'm just saying, once you find the flavour you like the most, you take a scoop.'

Sonic looked down, looking like he was beating himself up in his mind. 'You know what Shad, you're right.'

'That's the spirit!' Silver exclaimed.

'Thanks for that guys, I really appreciate this ya' know? I mean, I know it will take me a long time to get out of this emotional mess, but I'll get out of this right?'

'Oh absolutely! I mean, we're annoyed of you sulking, but it will blow over anyway.'

Sonic nodded. He was glad to have two buds by his side. Sure, they could be annoying, and he was already mad about the fact that his ex-wife is a lesbian, but he still had a great connection with the people around him.

'Sonic, there will never be only one woman.'

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Amy was pacing back and forth in Blaze's apartment, phone in one hand and the other holding a sheet of paper, which barely had anything on it.

'Thomas, I know you're really confused about what happened, but I just want you to know it's not you, it's me.' she sighed nervously. Thomas and Amy have been a thing for a couple years, both had rich families and it could really benefit for the both. But Amy found herself questioning her choices with him. He was a dentist, making a great living and her dad loved him to bits, but she never felt right.

'I just…' she paused for a second, '…I didn't love you, and I know somewhere you didn't want me that much either. I'm sorry, but I feel like it's for the best.' She hung up the phone without any further conversation between her and the answering machine. She was glad she had the strength to run out. She was still unsure if it was a mistake, but a part of her was happy that she did.

Amy plopped herself on the couch, now wearing a pair of sweatpants and a crop top, watching TV and just trying to relax herself from the day.

Blaze walked in with bags of groceries in her hands. You'd think it would be hard to climb up 3 stories of stairs to get to her apartment, but you get used to it in the big city, you could try to lose some weight from climbing up those stairs alone.

'Hey! You've changed out of your dress!' Blaze said, putting down the bags on the table.

'Yeah, I used the clothes that you had in the guest room, strange how they all fit me.' Amy questioned with a smile on her face while Blaze just smiled back.

'Well, now you're living with me, an organised freak.' She laughed. 'Did you tell Thomas about everything?'

'Yeah, I felt bad thought, but it felt right ya know?' Amy sighed, looking down and crossing her legs.

'Hey, it's gonna be ok.'

'But, I don't know what to do with myself now. I'm now living for myself, where will my money come from? I'm also just worried, what if there's only one guy.'

'Okay, you know that's crazy. "One guy" is never a thing.' The two of them paused.

'I guess you're right,' Amy said with a tired tone.

'And I'm sure you'll figure out everything else eventually.' Blaze reassured her while standing up. 'Now, I have to put sheets on the bed, I'll be back.'

Blaze disappeared from the room, leaving Amy to sit there on the couch and just think to herself. Not long after Blaze had left the room, she saw Sonic walk into the apartment.

'Oh, hey Amy,' he said as Amy smiled back at him, 'is Blaze here right now?'

'Oh, she's in the guest room doing sheets and other things.'

Sonic walked over and sat down next to her, he did seem more positive coming back from his apartment.

'You know, you may not know this, but I actually had a major crush on you in high school,' Sonic laughed, trying to start conversation.

'Oh, I knew that.'

'Really?' Sonic sighed, 'I thought you just saw me as Blaze's dork brother.'

'I did see you like that.' She said flatly, smiling at him.

'Wow, okay then.' He smiled, looking down with some form of embarrassment. 'Are you doing okay?'

'I guess, it's still a lot to process, there's still a part of me that thinks that it was a mistake, me running away from the alter.'

'I understand that. It's horrible two people like us had crappy relationships.'

Amy paused and looked confused, obviously not knowing about Sonic's situation.

'Oh, you don't know, I got divorced from a marriage of 3 years.'

'That's horrible, I'm sorry for you.' She said with a sad tone.

'Even better though, because she's actually a lesbian.' From that, Amy had more empathy for the guy.

'Wow, it's been seriously tough for us then.' She sighed. 'So Sonic, do you think I made a mistake?'

Sonic paused and tried to give her a smile to reassure her. 'I don't think it was a mistake at all, I think it will all turn out okay.' Amy gave him a hug. She was obviously so drained from the day. Seriously, she needs some sleep.

'Thanks for that, it means a lot,' she whispered, shortly after separating from the hug.

'And, this might be a little crazy but… you think somewhere along the line, we should give it a try?'

'I think I'd like that.' Amy smiled sleepily, the two paused for a moment before Blaze entered the room again, telling Amy that everything in her new room was set. 'Well, it's been nice chatting, but I think I should sleep.'

'Oh yes, definitely!' Sonic said, also getting up from the sofa, making his way to the front door of the apartment with a smile on his face, looking chipper.

'What are you happy about?' Blaze asked as she was cleaning dishes at the sink.

'Well… I took a scoop.'


	3. The One With the New Job

**I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been super busy with things but I finally sat down and wrote the third chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

'Here's your latte Blaze!'

'Amy, I ordered a mocha.'

'Well… I heard you say latte.' Amy smiled as Blaze reluctantly accepted the cup.

'How's working at a coffee shop treating you?' Tikal asked Amy, sitting on the sofa with Blaze and Shadow next to her, at the usual hangout spot. The group usually spent their time there, apart from Blaze's apartment.

'Well, I did start off rocky, but I do feel like I'm getting better at this!' she exclaimed as she fixed up the cups on the tray she was holding. 'How's your latte Blaze?'

Blaze was taking a sip from the large red cup in her hands. 'This isn't even latte, it's tea.' She said as she put in down on the table in front of her.

'Oh crap, wrong customer.'

'Again.' Shadow sighed while reading the newest edition of playboy, well not reading, more like looking at the pictures in the magazine.

'Hey, you haven't worked as a waitress before!'

'Yes, but you also gave me the wrong drink.'

Blaze, Shadow and Tikal we're sitting together, chatting and chatting, like they'd usually do while Amy brought the wrong orders to customers. It was the usual day in New York City, nothing too interesting to ponder about.

The coffee shop doors flung open, a woman with red hair and a denim jacket walked in frantically, towards the three.

'Hey guys.' She exclaimed, getting the three to turn around in an instant.

'Oh, hey Sally!' Blaze greeted her, noticing that she did look a flustered. 'What are you doing here?'

'Sonic isn't here? I kinda need to talk to him.'

'What's wrong?'

Sally looked down at her hands, leaning towards her right side looking nervous. 'Well… that's a good question Blaze.'

'Really? That's a pretty ordinary question.' Tikal scoffed, leaving Sally confused.

'Well… this isn't easy to say… I'm pregnant.' Blaze and Tikal froze, Shadow just looked puzzled.

'How did your girlfriend get you pregnant?' Shadow questioned, looking genuinely confused.

'Shadow, think about it more,' Tikal sighed, re directing her attention towards the mother to be.

'Well sometimes there's no time!' Shadow exclaimed, a couple seconds after realising what she meant, pulling a shocked face immediately after and instantly pointing towards Sally.

'Oh god. He'll be mad, won't he?' Sally sighed, plopping herself on the sofa next to Blaze.

'Are you crazy? He won't be mad,' Blaze comforted the troubled woman, 'he may react over the top like always, but he won't be mad.'

'You really think so?'

'Of course.' Tikal said peacefully. 'You were with him for 5 years, you should know that.'

Sally took a minute to breathe, obviously flustered about the whole situation. The three were sitting there in silence, not knowing what to say next.

'Hey guys, just saw a couple doing it in the alley!' Silver had walked into the coffee house, dressed in a blue suit. He saw the four of them sitting quietly, which made him want to break the silence. 'Oh hey Sally, what's up?'

'She's pregnant!' Shadow and Tikal said simultaneously.

'JINX! Ha! You have to buy me a drink Shad.' She exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

'Damn, I forget every time.' Shadow snapped, making his way towards the baristas.

'Okay, so before all… that,' Silver spoke, surprised by the sudden outburst, 'Sonic's gonna be a dad?'

'Yeah,' Sally whispered as Blaze was fixing her hair. 'It's scary for me. When I told him I was a lesbian he took it bad, so god knows what will happen now!'

'Hey don't say that. I'm sure he will understand.'

'You really think so?'

'Yeah!' The group exclaimed.

Amy ran over to the group, almost dropping the two hot coffee's in her tray. 'What happened?' she said, trying to keep her balance. Amy wasn't the most trained waitress, but she was the most fashionable in her small black skirt.

'Oh Amy, you haven't met Sally yet!' Blaze said as she put down her coffee cup. 'Sally this is Amy, my best friend from high school. Amy this is the Sally you always hear Sonic complain about.'

* * *

It was late afternoon just after 5 o'clock. Workers rushing to get home and watch TV on their couch and ordering their pizza. Sonic came home in his black jacket from his job at the advertising agency. He flung the door open to Blaze's apartment where he found Blaze and Tikal painting eggs for Easter.

'Hey you look chipper today!' she exclaimed, looking up from her purple egg.

'Yep! I get to teach a health class now! No more serving coffees for that idiot of a boss!'

'Wow that's great!' Blaze smiled as she gave her brother a hug. He did look overly joyful, everything had been going so well for him recently. 'I'm so happy for you!'

'Thanks! I've always wondered what it's like to teach a class.'

'Hey Blaze, sorry but you're out of toilet paper.' Sally walked out of the bathroom, pushing her red fringe to the side. She froze when she saw her ex-husband standing in the kitchen.

Sonic stopped and saw his ex-wife, 'Oh, Sally.'

'Hey Sonic,' she smiled softly, there was a silence in the room while she looked down, 'listen, there's something important I need to tell you.'

'Yeah, what is it?' Sonics voice seemed to soften, and his movements weren't so energetic.

Sally lowered her head, she smiled shyly and walked up to Sonic. 'Um, I'd actually like to talk about it alone.'

'Sure.' Sonic spoke in a soft voice, the two of them walked out of the apartment. Sonic had a confused look on his face as he walked out. Blaze smiled as her brother walked out. No matter what happened, she knew he was going to be ecstatic.

'What are you smiling about?' Tikal asked as she was painting her egg a bright orange.

'Even if he doesn't like the news, I'll be an aunt!' Blaze grinned, covering her mouth to hide the joy she had.

'Ok aunt Blaze, just focus on the eggs.' Blaze immediately did what Tikal told her. 'It's so weird, Sonic being a dad.'

The phone rang in the kitchen as Blaze finished up her last egg. 'That better not be Shadow asking for pizza money, I swear he's asked three times already!'

Tikal stood up and went to get a can of soda from the fridge, Blaze spoke on the phone and Sonic was still outside with Sally.

'Dangit!' Blaze exclaimed

'What is it?' Tikal asked.

'My parents are coming over for dinner.' Blaze groaned as she plopped herself on the dining chair and sighed.

'Ouch, thankfully I don't know what it's like to not be the favourite.' Tikal said with a smile as she started to drink lemonade.

'It sucks. They never do it intentionally, it's just that Sonic has been more successful than me in life, so they always rave on about him.'

'I got an idea!' Tikal exclaimed, jumping up from her slouched position, Blaze leaned in keen to know. 'You should tell them that Sonic's lesbian ex wife is pregnant with his child. It will throw them off.

'What!? I can't do that.' Blaze said, she wasn't too shocked since Tikal can come up with mischievous ideas from time to time.

'Remember when Sonic told them that you got fired from being a waitress.'

'Sure, but this is different!'

'In what way?'

'You really don't see the difference?'

'Well, look at it my way. Seeing that your mom thinks you're not successful, telling them about Sonic will bring him down to your level.'

'Are you sure?'

'Oh absolutely! Or even better, you might look a lot better compared to him.'

Blaze wanted to defend her brother, but she just grinned instead. 'That would be nice.'

* * *

Amy had worked at the café for a couple of weeks now. It had been three weeks since she ran out of the wedding. She felt awkward around her new friends, not knowing some of them, but she knew this was her life now, or the one she prefers now.

Tikal was sitting on the sofa in the coffee house, reading the horoscopes in the paper and playing with her hair on one hand. She was always so intrigued by anything spiritual and cared so much about nature. She hasn't even touched a piece of meat for years or worn an item made from an animal.

'Watcha reading Tikal?' Amy asked, plopping herself on the couch after cleaning the dishes from a long day at her new job.

'Horoscopes, so weird. It said I would have a secret admirer today and I think I did.'

'Well, it would've most likely been Shadow, you know how he is.'

'Actually, it wasn't! This homeless guy down the street with a beanie was staring at me for a while.' Tikal exclaimed as Amy awkwardly straightened herself up on the couch.

'Can I ask you something?' Amy said as she removed the scrunchie from her hair. 'I just feel like I'll end up here forever ya know? Like, I won't find another job.'

'Oh, I know exactly what you're going through!' Tikal smiled, Amy immediately had a grin on her face. 'When my father left us, my mother killed herself leaving me to live on the street. I had to fend for myself alone mugging people because it was the only way. So yeah, I know exactly what you're talking about!' she smiled, directing her attention back to the horoscope section. Amy just sat there and paused, not knowing how to feel about the response she received.

'Well then, thanks I guess.'

'Sorry, there's also my twin sister who I don't talk to.'

'You have a twin?' Amy smiled.

'Yeah, we don't talk much. She's like this woman with a strong motivation for feminism.'

'Wow, what does she work as?'

'A waitress at a Mexican bar.'

The two of them paused as Amy didn't know what to respond with. She didn't like working at the coffee house, but it was the only thing she had. She didn't want to live the life of using her fathers credit card like her sisters. It was a shame she didn't get a proper education, she usually spent her time as queen B and the leader of the cheer squad.

Amy stood up groaning, 'guess I'll have to make coffees for a long time.'

It was getting late and the coffee house was also cleared. It was just Tikal reading the paper and Amy wiping up the benches and tables and cleaning the coffee machine.

Sonic walked into the coffee house wearing a thick coat and a black backpack, shaking his quills from the slight rain outside.

'Hey, do you mind if I use the bathroom?' he asked as he took off his coat and put it on the rack by the door.

'No, go right ahead!' Amy smiled as she was stacking the chairs away. Sonic ran towards the back of the coffee house where the bathrooms were located.

Tikal rose from the sofa, rolling up the paper. 'Guess I'll leave now, grandma will be upset if I'm not there to play Jenga with her.

'That's fine Tikal, I'll be done in like a second anyway.'

Tikal head out of the coffee house, leaving Amy by herself. She never liked working here, she never got customers orders correct without a care. Her true passion was for fashion, not really surprising but she always read the latest and most popular fashion magazines.

Sonic came out of the bathroom confused. The lights were out, and everything was packed up with only Amy in his sight.

'How long was I in there?' he asked with a confused look on his face.

'Not long, I'm just cleaning up.'

The two were silent for quite a while, not awkwardly but just that there was nothing to say to each other.

'Hey, you wanna get a cup of coffee?' Sonic broke the silent.

'Well, we are in a coffee house, but if you want we can just hang out here together.'

'I'd like that.'


End file.
